What happened?
by Wisegirl13
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet in kindergarten and become best friend until Annabeth's mom takes her away to California. They meet again but Annabeth doesn't remember Percy but he does. A.U-Last Chapter is up! 8/12/13: My first story. Really horrible. Lol
1. Nice to meet you

**So I really hope you enjoy this story. REMEMBER that this is an A.U. so there will be no demigod stuff etc. Also the story starts with both Percy and Annabeth as 6 year olds. So on with the story…**

Annabeth's POV:

So here I was under a large tree, in the shade. I'm alone actually. Nobody ever wants to be my friend. They all think that I'm a "know-it-all" and they find me annoying. Sometimes it gets lonely but other times it's very useful. Like when I want to read, I can't do it with other screaming 6 years olds.

Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Fredrick Chase and I am an outcast, even at home. Ever since my dad got married to a waitress named Helen, my relationship with my dad has been on the edge. Especially now with my stepmom being pregnant with twin boys. I know that he loves me because I'm his daughter but other times, when he doesn't care, I have to wonder.

"ANNABETH!"

I looked up. Uh oh. That was my teacher, A.K.A the most meanest teacher of the school. Sometimes I think fate hates me because I got stuck with her.

I ran all the way to her. She turned around and brought out a boy I never seen before .The boy had jet black hair that seem to never be still. He looked really shy and had a light tan. But what really got my attention was his sea green eyes that seem to sparkle where ever he looked.

"Annabeth, I want you to accompany this new student around the school and since no one else is up for the job I choose you."

I stared at her thinking why couldn't she ask me and why was I forced to do this. I could have said no but I really did NOT want to get on her bad side.

"Sure ." Then she left and left me alone with the new kid.

"Um..Hi I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet you." The boy reached his right hand out waiting for me to shake it.

I took it and welcomed him. "Hi I'm Annabeth Chase." I caught him staring at me and I tried waking him from his trance.

Percy's POV:

Man, it's my first day at a new school and I'm super nervous. I also want to try and make friends. Notice I didn't say new friends. See I've never been liked so I had no friends, not one. Everyone calls me weird and stupid, my mom says I'm special. The problem is that I don't know who to believe.

Hi, I'm Perseus Jackson, like the Greek hero. At school I'm an outcast at home I'm loved and adored by my mom. I had a dad but he died before I was born. We both live in a comfortable apartment that my mom can afford but cutting in close.

I just met my teacher, . She looks like a middle aged women with a mean, tense face. She took me outside and led me to a girl about my age. When we finally got the girls attention I got a good look at her features. She was really pretty. Then the teacher left and I introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth…what a wonderful name. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was really breathtaking. I know ,I know. I'm really young for love but this girl…

"Come on Percy, let me show you around."

**Thanks for reading. Please review. No flamers please. Gracias! Adios!**

**~Wisegirl13**


	2. You're my best friend

**Okay here we go with another chapter. Thank you for all reviews but I think we can do better. Anyways on with the story…**

Annabeth's POV:

This Percy kid wasn't all that bad. He's a very good listener...most of the time and he's very nice. I already showed him the school and we were on our way to lunch.

"Hey, Annabeth why were you alone when the teacher brought me to you?"

I looked at him sadly. "Percy, I don't have any friends. That's why I was alone."

Percy looked at me with a confused face. "How can you not have any friends, Annabeth? You are way too nice and fun to not be friends. Who wouldn't want to be your friend?" I turned away and whispered "Apparently, everyone. They all think I'm a wise aleck so they hate me."

Percy took my hand gently and said "Annabeth, forget about them. I'll be your friend…heck best friend and you know what? I don't have any friends either so please say yes." I stared at him, straight in the eyes "Of course seaweed brain." I said laughing.

"Seaweed Brain? Where did that come from?" I chuckled and said "Well you told me you love the water." He laughed and we walked into the cafeteria. Everyone kept looking at us like we were some germ-infested people. They also started whispering something's that made me angry.

"Why is he with the stupid girl?"

"She made a friend? How did that happen?" **(I'm really sorry if they seem too mature for 6 year olds!)**

Percy took my wrist and pulled me to a table. "Wisegirl, ignore them. Who cares about what they say."

"Where did that come from Percy?" I said staring at him. "Oh" he looked embarrassed "Well you're very smart but it's one of my favorite things about you." He blushed but ate his lunch. I laughed ate my lunch.

At the end of the day we were ready to leave. Percy walked up to me. "Wisegirl thanks for this day." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. I felt him hug me back. When we separated he said something that made my day "Wisegirl remember I will ALWAYS be your best friend." We both smiled and he left to go to his mom. Then after he left I saw my dad and walked to him. "Hi Annie." I flinched at the name. He always called me that but I really hate it. "Annie who was that little boy?" "Daddy that's my best friend. His name is Percy and he's really nice and caring." He looked at me "Well, okay just be careful." I rolled my eyes in an annoyed manner but was really lucky he didn't see.

"Besides that, you have a surprise at home." I looked at him shocked but didn't anything. On our way home I kept thinking about what the surprise would be. I was so in my thoughts I didn't notice we were home already. Okay time to see what the big surprise is. I walked in to see…

A lady that looks like me. No way.

"Annabeth this is your mother." My dad said. The lady walked to me and embraced me tightly. "Oh, Annabeth it's just…Oh after all that time I finally see you. I really missed you." I broke out of the embraced "If you really missed me then why didn't you come earlier?" She got really mad; I can easily tell where I get that from. "Young lady, be lucky I actually came. Now I came here to tell you something really important." I stared at her but nodded for her to continue.

"Well, I know this will be tough but I deeply want it to happen. Annabeth I want you to come live with me in California."

I was shocked. I can't let that happen. I mean yes I may not like how I live now with my stepmom and dad but at least they were in my life. While this lady has been in my life for only 5 minutes and she's already asking me to live with her. I didn't even notice I didn't say anything until my dad stepped in. "Of course she would love that Athena." "Great then I'll be back in a week to pick her up. Can't wait until you see Annabeth, good bye."

How come I have no say in this? "Daddy I never said anything about moving to California!" He looked at me "But come on Annie, this is a once in a lifetime chance for you." I stared at him "But I had no say in the decision. I don't want to move across the country to California. I love New York so nothing will ever be the same! And I finally have a friend who doesn't care that I'm really smart! This is going to ruin many things daddy." I then stormed off to my room not caring about what I said to him.

How can they decide my future, where I live and how things will go without my input, right in front of me? How dare they? How am I going to break this to Percy? He just became my real friend. A best friend I might add. Why did this happen to me?

Then I started crying like the little girl I am. Why do I have to have the misfortune in the family? There are many times I wonder what would've happened if I ran away like I planned to. All right now what I mostly care about is Percy. Although we just met today I felt as if he was in my life from the start. I told him about me and he told me about him. I'm really going to miss him. Out of the people in New York that I have gotten along with he is the one I will always have a spot for in my heart.

Percy, be my hero and save me, PLEASE!

**I hope you enjoyed this. It actually took me 3 days just to get everything ready and mostly because I'm really busy. I'm going to try updating every week or so, depends on my schedule. Please just keep reviewing but no flamers POR FAVOR! And Happy Belated EARTH DAY; GO GREEN!- Big Time Rush thing, some might not understand, DON'T JUDGE ME! ;-) Adios!**

**~Wisegirl13 **


	3. I'm moving

**Hey guys told you I would try to update every week or so. I was kind of busy since I fell down my bike and scraped my knee badly . Oh well what's done is done . On with the story…**

Annabeth's POV:

The next day I hesitated while walking into school. How in the world am I going to break this to my seaweed brain? Did I just say** my** **seaweed brain**? Oh man, pretend I didn't say that. I walked into my classroom and saw Percy coloring in his coloring book. I felt tears at the edge of my eyes but I wiped them away before they could fall. Percy looked up and found my eyes. He waved and smiled as I did the same. I walked over to him and took a sit next to him. "Hi Annie" He said cracking a sheepish grin. He looked up to see me glaring at him.

"You know I really hate that name." He looked at me and said "Sorry, just wanted to tease you" Then he started laughing and I joined in. Oh how I'm going to miss him and these times we have together.

I looked at him sullenly and tears were in my eyes again. "Percy, I have to tell you something." "Well, considering you didn't call me seaweed brain, it must be serious."

One tear fell and Percy saw it. "Oh my goodness, I'm really sorry Annabeth. I was just joking around; I didn't know it was that serious." He raised his thumb and wiped the tears out of my face. "Annabeth what's wrong?"

I found my lap interesting and said nothing until he raised my face and asked again. "Annabeth, please tell me what's wrong?" I stared at him straight in the eyes and said "Percy, I-I'm m-moving to California."

After I said that I broke down in tears. Percy gave me a one-sided hug. "SSHHH, Wisegirl. It's alright; calm down please, for me."

I did calm down but kept hiccupping. "Wisegirl why are you moving?" "Percy, my 'mother' came appeared out of thin air and said I'm moving in with her. The worst part is that I had no say in this; my dad just answered for me, like he wanted me gone which he probably did."

"Wait your mom? What?" Oh, my seaweed brain.

"Yeah my mom. Just came out of oblivion." I kept looking down.

"Well, we should make the best of things on this last day together." Percy raised my head then gave me a huge hug. We separated and he gave me a crayon and he told me to color something.

I can honestly tell you that this was the best day ever!

**End of the day:**

As the end of the day grew closer my happiness shrunk. My seaweed brain and I had a great day together. I'm really going to miss him a whole lot. Even if we just meet I can tell that deep inside we will always have a spot in our hearts for each other.

My dad came to pick me up. You can see the boxes marked with my initials A.T.C. I was all packed up and ready to go to the airport. I turned around and hugged Percy tightly. I felt him hug me back. I knew I was messing up his shirt but he was doing the same. He tears ran down his face into my shoulder.

When we separated we looked into each other's face. "Seaweed brain, I'm really going to miss you. You will always be on my mind."

"Wisegirl" He sniffled. "I have to say the same thing. You will always be in my heart. What am I going to do without you? This is going to be hard. I'm going really miss you. Oh, look at me. I'm blubbering." He sniffled and a few tears ran down my and Percy's face.

I walked to my dad fighting the need to look back. "Annie, how are you?" Bad, horrible, sullen. No wait I'm doing great! I would've said but I was too depressed and I didn't want trouble. "Good." I said. Simple but not true.

I climbed into the car and buckled myself in. My dad came in as I rolled down my window. We started going on our way to the airport. I stuck my head out and waved to my seaweed brain. He waved back and smiled sadly but I could see tears on his cheeks.

I think this was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

When we got there my dad unloaded the car and we met my mom inside. "Hi Annabeth. " Was her simple greeting. My mom took my things and placed them into a baggage cart. My dad hugged me goodbye but it doesn't compare to Percy.

Later…

My mom and I boarded the plane but I could care less. I already miss him.

As we sat down I kept thinking about Percy. How loyal he was to me. He really cared about me. I f he didn't I don't think he would've been my friend.

The plane ran the runway and we lifted off into the air.

Good bye, seaweed brain. You'll always be in my heart. I will always miss you. Maybe we'll meet again but until that day you'll always be on my mind.

**Yay! Done with that chapter. The reason her initial is A.T.C is because she has a middle name I will not reveal mostly because I don't know what it is yet. All I know is that I want it to start it with the letter T. Anyways please review. Who's heard the news about Osama Bin Laden? Who's glad he's dead? Who can't wait for the new mothers day Big Time Rush? I can't and I found out they're gonna be at Universal Orlando. I wish I could go it's just down the street! No Flamers ,Por Favor. Adios!**

**~Wisegirl13**


	4. The accident

**Sorry for the wait I've been really busy. Anyways thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing. On with the story…**

Annabeth's POV:

On the way to California all I could think about was Percy. How sad he was when we said good bye with tears on the corners of his eyes.

We finally landed and it turns out my mom left her car in an airport parking service so she drove us to her house or should I rephrase that to our house. The traffic was horrible. If you could see us in the air we probably look like millions of ants on food that fell on the floor. "Now, you're not going to miss New York. This is just like it." I rolled my eyes and looked outside. This is nothing like New York.

We were driving quietly when I suddenly I hear tires screeching against the pavement. I turn to my right to see someone driving over the speed limit shifting to every side. My mom didn't see and kept driving like everything was dandy.

"Mom can you slow down a bit." "Don't worry Annie nothing's going to happened."

Yeah, that's what I thought before that speeding car crashed into ours. It broke the windows which cut me everywhere. I think the perfect song to play right would be "Hello World" by Lady Antebellum. Broken glass was flying everywhere. **(Sorry about the bad details of the crash. At least I tried.)** I couldn't see my mom but I didn't care about that at the moment. I hit my head and suddenly my head felt sticky.

Then I fell unconscious.

No one's POV:

Annabeth woke up in a hospital with a horrible headache.

"Ugh…what happened? " She said while holding her head, realizing it has gauze covering it.

"Sweetheart, you and your mom got into an accident and you got really injured." Said a nurse as she came in through the door.

"M-my mom? W-who am I?"

The nurse looked at Annabeth and just said "Sweetheart I think that's up to your mom." At that the nurse left and in came a women with a green blouse and a long white skirt.

"Hi Annabeth, how are you?" "Who are you and who is Annabeth?" Annabeth asked scared.

"You are Annabeth. You are my daughter."

"If you're my mom then what happened?" her mom sat at her daughter's feet, taking a hold of her hand.

"Let me start from the beginning. We were on our way home when a guy crashed into us. And you were so happy, oh why did t-this h-happen?" She started sobbing as if everything she was telling was true.

She suddenly stopped and smiled "At least you're alright and then we can go home." Then she stood up and left.

As the mother left thoughts were in the mother's mind. 'This is the best opportunity for her. Now she won't remember that devil spawn.'

Annabeth's POV:

I kept thinking about what she said. 'Is it true?'

I feel like I'm missing something. Like a part of me disappeared but what could it be?

I tried to sleep but nothing can save me from this empty feeling. I can I do?

I eventually fell asleep but with suspicion.

**Sorry it's so short but that's the best I can do right now. I think I might be able to update tomorrow, MAYBE. Big Time Rush is here at Universal Orlando today and I'm so jealous of those who can go. They are really lucky! I also loved Big Time Moms, it was *awesome* (like in Supah Ninjas).Who wants to see Big Time Prom? I DO! Yeah I know I'm weird but that's who I am ha-ha. This is the last chapter before they're grown just wanted to specify that. And I'll try to update tomorrow. Please Review, Por Favor!**

**~Wisegirl13**


	5. We meet again

"**Oh Mr. Moseby, I'm back" Yeah I know stupid but oh well. Oompa loompa dopadi do I have another chapter for you. Yep I know. Anyways here we go…**

**11 years later…**

Annabeth's POV:

Ever since that little accident I've been really suspicious about my life but my mom always reassures me.

Anyways I was on my way out the door when my mom stopped me. "Annabeth before you leave I wanted to tell you something. I've been thinking about moving to New York and I wanted your input."

I was a little shocked but I've always wanted to go to New York. I smiled and said "I've always wanted to go to New York. When will we go?"

"How about next week? It will be perfect."

"Sure. This is perfect mom. Bye" I hugged her and went to school. I was really happy. I didn't care about leaving school either. Nobody really liked me. I have no friends and they all make fun of me.

1 week later…

My mom and I were walking into our new home with boxes in our arms. After many hours later we got finish unpacking all of our things. "Annabeth ,now that we're done remember that you start school tomorrow at Goode High School. So you should get yourself ready for tomorrow."

With that she left the room as I got ready myself. Wish me luck.

The next day…

I walked through the two front doors and went to the principal's office. I knocked the door and waited until a women's voice responded. "Come in."

"The women looked up and said "Oh you must be Annabeth Chase. Please do sit down. I bet you're really nervous but I shouldn't say that. I don't want you to be more nervous." She laughed as I forced a smile. That whole nervous thing was not working.

She handed me a sheet of paper "This here is your schedule and your homeroom is in room 205. If you have any questions please feel free to ask me or any of your classmates. I hope you have a great time here and welcome to Goode High."

Thank goodness my class was right down the hall. I did not want to get lost on my first day. I walked in the class to find students already in there. That's weird the first bell didn't ring yet but then again I'm here.

The teacher walked over to me. "You must my new student Annabeth Chase." "Yes sir"

He led me to his desk and sat down "Don't call me sir. It makes me feel old. Just call me Mr. Blofis for now." I smiled and smiled back. "I want you to sit down next to my step-son."

I was kind of confused. "Step-son?" "Yeah, you heard right step-son." Then he pointed to the front row. There was a dude with jet black hair and sea-green eyes staring into space. He looked extremely familiar to me. "PERCY!" Mr. Blofis yelled at him and he finally got his attention.

"What?" "Percy, nice of you to join us back on Earth. Now I want you to meet Annabeth Chase. She's new here and since you got the same schedule as she does you will have to help her. No question please."

I walked next to Percy, introduced myself and raised my hand expecting him to shake it but he never did I just sat down and waited until class started. I swear I heard him whisper my name.

Percy's POV:

I was waiting 'til class because my step-dad made me. I kept waiting started until someone came in. She was really pretty but I couldn't see her face properly. She is a stereotypical California girl. She had a tan with golden blond hair. 'This can't be who I think it is' I pushed that thought out of my mind. 'No she still in California isn't she?'

My step-dad was talking to the girl as I kept staring at her. I had no idea what happened until she was sitting right next to me. I got a good look at her face and I quietly gasped when I saw her stormy grey eyes. No way. I whispered her name hoping she didn't hear me.

After class ended I ran up to her . "Um, I'm sorry about that. But I need to ask you something. Um, don't you remember me? At all?"

She stared at me "Not really. I just met you." I opened my eyes wide. How can she forget me? "Really? Don't you remember when we were 5 years old?"

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything from when I was 5 or anything like that." She must have gotten amnesia for some reason. "If you don't remember than I should refresh your memory from when we first met." She just smiled and said "I have to say you look really determined so you must be telling the truth."

"Great. I'll tell them to you during lunch but right now we need to get to our next class.

At lunch…** (I was thinking about stopping it here but you guys deserve better.)**

After getting lunch I sat next to Annabeth who brought her lunch. Oh that lucky duck. All day I really wanted to hug Annabeth but that would probably scare her right now.

"So now can you tell me what happened?" She asked me while eating her lunch. I smiled as I remembered her curiosity.

"When I meet you it was the other way around. I was the new guy. You were given the job to show me around like I'm doing with you. We were so nice to each other and you said you didn't have friends-"

She interrupted me "Nice to know that nothing's changed. I still have no friends."

I continued where I left off "You said you didn't have friends so I said I would be your best friend."

She smiled widely and motioned me to keep going. "Then you told me you were moving and I was heartbroken. After you left I was depressed but I continued my life. I actually made some new friends who just as weird as me. Then came this day."

She looked really confused at this point. "Wait you said I moved?" I nodded. I thought she already knew that. I mean her mom might be horrible but she should've told her daughter every detail, right?

"Yeah, you lived here, in New York until your mom made you move to California."

"But she told me I've always lived there and she never mentioned you."

"Please believe me Annabeth. You know I'm telling the truth."

"Percy, that story sounds so real and yes I believe you but it's hard to believe my mom lied. To me!"

"I know but at least you can tell who's telling the truth. Why would I make this up, eh Wisegirl?"

Annabeth's POV:

Something clicked in my mind. "Seaweed brain?"

He smiled widely and hugged me. I hugged him back and continued my lunch.

What fantastic reunion but what a devious mother I have.

**Yay! They found each other again. Yeah it took me the whole day to write this but it's all for you guys. Now I shall have to wait until next Saturday to see the new Big Time Rush and the new Victorious. What a bummer. I honestly think this is not my best but I kept hearing songs all around me that I love and I couldn't concentrate well haha. I want you to answer me (not really) "What's with Fanboy and Chum-Chum?" Yeah another BTR quote from the show. You know I adore them. Sorry for being such a fangirl! Please review, No Flamers PLEASE! Adios!**

**~Wisegirl13**


	6. Greek Mythology Class

_**Wingardem Leviosa...**_**Um yeah it's a HARRY POTTER weekend on ABC FAMILY and I've been watching Harry Potter all weekend,**_** Expeliomus. **_**Now before we start I want you guys to answer me, what couple do you prefer, Harry and Hermione or Harry and Ginny? I actually don't follow the book and/or movie. I prefer Harry to be with Hermione, sorry to all you Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron fans out there. Okay on with the story before I get trampled on…**

Annabeth's POV:

All day I've been gradually getting my memory back. Percy's my lucky charm. Without him how was I supposed to know all this or get to the right class? Percy did make some new friends. There's Grover, a boy with leg problems but I am not stereotypical and there is Nico, a boy who only looks 'emo'. I haven't properly met them yet but Percy promised he will introduce me. And there is Rachel who is not his friend but one of the most "Snobbish, rich and popular girls in school" in the words of Percy. He told me that she always had a crush on him and that he tries to win him over with expensive gifts but it never works. Although who could really blame her Percy is really handsome. I did NOT just say that!

Anyways Percy and I were in our last class, Greek Mythology.

"Okay class, for your next assignment, you will be given a partner and with that partner you will put on a play. The play should be based on a Greek myth. I shall assign the myth. Now let me tell you your partners. Carlos and Bella** (No not because of twilight I highly and strongly despise that movie. Actually it came from the witch Bellatrix.) **Theseus and the Minotaur.

Rachel and Nico-"

He got interrupted by Rachel. "NO WAY! YOU CAN'T PAIR ME UP WITH HIM! WHY NOT PERCY? WHY THE GOTH BOY?"

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare! To the principle office now! And you will have detention for 2 weeks."

She gasped, got her pink Gucci bag and stomped out the door. Good riddance I thought. The teacher sighed and continued "Nico, you and Ms. Dare will have Theseus and Ariadne." At that I heard Nico growl but the teacher didn't.

"Percy and Annabeth, Helen and Paris. "

I looked at Percy with a smile and rosy cheeks. It's a love story why else. Actually it's one of the most romantic Greek love stories. Oh boy I swear I got redder. Percy looked like a rose too. I spaced out until we stared with our lessons again.

"Does anyone cares or dares to take my 30 second quiz?" He looked around and picked me. Thank goodness I know my Greek mythology.

"Ms. Chase I know you are new but let's see what you know. Please answer the following questions:

Can you tell me what Greek hero had to accomplish the 12 labors?"

Of course I knew this. Who doesn't?

"Hercules or properly known as Heracles."

He looked really stunned but eventually continued. "Good. Now what two gods fought over control for a city in Greece?"

"Athena and Poseidon." That one was kind of a no brainer especially since my mom and her rival coworker have a namesake with those gods like Percy.

"Ms. Chase I don't think I should continue considering the first on was one of my hardest questions. So thank you for your participation."

After he turned back to the board people turned to each other and started whispering.

"What a freak!"

"She's such a nerd."

"Dork."

"She is such a LOSER."

I looked down and kept my eye on my notebook, writing notes. I felt a tear on the corner of my eye and it dropped to my paper, moistening it. I wiped the other tears attempting to fall.

_*RING*_

I straightened myself and started to gather my things.

"Tonight I want you all to work on your projects and assign parts."

I got my book bag and was the first one to leave. I heard footsteps behind me and immediately knew it was Percy.

"Hey Wisegirl, what's wrong?" I turned and said "Seaweed brain, it's already my first day and I'm already called a looser or a nerd."

He took me in his arms and calmed me down.

"Annabeth Don't listen to them. Remember that Glee episode with that song um… Loser like me, yeah that one. They're going to be working for you one day. They're going to be working for the best architect in the world."

I blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Percy."

**So that's that. I had to put Glee in there, I love that show. I'm so going to watch the season finale.** **Also who's watching American Idol? I kind of want Scotty to win but Lauren is great too. What about Dancing with the stars? I want Chelsea Kane to win, she's good. Also who's heard of "Rolling in the deep" by Adele? It's really catchy! This is important! I've been thinking about starting a new story. It's a PERCABETH story based on the song "What hurts the most" by Rascal Flatts. What do you think? Please answer the question above and REVIEW, POR FAVOR! **

**Adios**

**~Wisegirl13**


	7. After School

**Hello people! Scotty won American Idol! He deserved to win but so did Lauren. Glee was awesome, I hate Jesse and that they didn't win. Also I saw the "Best friend Boyfriend" and "Story of Us" music videos. Victoria and Taylor are awesome as always! Um, yeah on with the story…**

Annabeth's POV:

Percy and I were going to work on our project as we were assigned.

"What did Helen and Paris cause?"

Percy tried to look it up in the textbook but failed. "I don't know." I hit him with my book jokingly.

"Now you know the true meaning of your nickname, Seaweed brain. I mean seriously. Haven't you heard of the Trojan War?"

"Oh so that's where that came from. I thought it was from Romeo and Juliet." **(Sorry about the OOC-ness but it is an AU)**

I hit him again and upside the head. "Dude, Romeo and Juliet were created by Shakespeare and were NOT Greek."

He rubbed his head. "Annie, that hurted and why do you have to be such a Wisegirl" This time I pushed punched his shoulder.

"You know people who call me Annie gets hurt." "I'm very sorry Anni-Annabeth."

We walked to his car. It was a blue-gray mustang. "Cool car seaweed brain." "Thanks, um what about your mom?"

"I already talked to her about the project. Let's go."

We climbed in and he turned on the radio. I rode shot gun so it kind of startled me. Taylor Swift's "Mine" played through the speakers. "Sorry. Annabeth I still remember when you told me you like country and pop songs."

"I do? This is really weird. I mean, you're telling me things about my past. For all I know you could be lying."

"Really ,Wisegirl? Why would I lie to you? My best friend-"He was cut off by two boys running to us.

"Hey Perce." Said a tired Nico. They climbed into the car without noticing me. The Grover boy looked up and saw me sitting shot gun. "Uh, Percy w-who's this?" He stuttered.

"Guys I want you to meet Annabeth Chase." At that their eyes widened.

"S-so it was, I mean, is real? You do exist?"

I was a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Percy always talked about a pretty girl with blond curly hair and gray eyes ever since we met. Her name was actually Annabeth Chase."

Percy and I both blushed. We both realized that he called me pretty.

Grover held out his hand. "I'm Grover Underwood." I shook it as Nico stuck his hand out too. "And I'm Nico DiAngelo." I shook his hand and turned back to Percy.

"Wisegirl, I forgot to ask you. Do you want to come to the local café?"

"Sure seaweed brain." Nico and Grover both laughed. Percy rolled his eyes. "Guys you knew that and Annabeth, not in front of the guys."

"Whatever you say…Seaweed brain." He groaned in annoyance but proceeded to the café.

At the café we took a sit at the table closest to the window. Grover and Nico stayed at the table as Percy and I walked over to the counter.

The girl behind the counter was the same age as us. She had Carmel colored hair with brown almond-shaped eyes. I admit she is pretty, no homo. However, she looked like one of those stuck-up, snobby cheerleader.

She looked really bored but as she caught sight of Percy she straightened herself and pulled her shirt down a bit. "Hi Percy!" She said in a seductive voice.

Percy looked really uncomfortable. "Um, hey Calypso." "What can I get you?" leaning down a bit.

"I need you to get me 2 strawberry splashes, um…" He looked at me for my answer. "Same as you."

He grinned and turned to her again. "-and 2 blueberry blazes, please"

She glared at me but told Percy the total. He handed her the money and she gave him the receipt. She glared at me again and wrote something down on the receipt. Percy took the receipt and took 2 smoothies while I take the other 2.

"Perce, did she try to flirt with you again?" Again? This happened before?

Percy laughed. "Y-yeah she did. I bet she wrote something down to me on the receipt. " He took out the receipt and read while I read over his shoulder.

The bottom of the receipt said:

'CALL ME!

DITCH THE STUPID BLONDE!

YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME.

YOU KNOW YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!

THAT DUMB BLONDE** (No offence to blondes but for many people these are the typical stereotypes. I DO NOT hate blondes. Why would I? Some of my friends are blonde.)** IS AND WILL ALWAYS BE NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!'

I looked away while Percy was still reading. I felt tears at the edge of my eyes. I found my lap really interesting. A small tear ran down my face and fell on my right knee. Percy saw this and hugged me. "Wisegirl, Calypso ONLY said this because she's jealous. She is the one who is nothing compared to you." Nico and Grover had a sad smile. Grover padded Annabeth's back. "Annabeth, Calypso is always like this to any girl. We might have just met but I don't want to see someone like you sad. I'm just happy that I have a new friend."

"Thanks Grover." I hugged him as his face flushed a rosy pink. "Bla-ahh" he bleated. We all laughed and headed to Percy's house.

"MOM!" Percy shouted as we entered. A woman with dark brown hair and brown hair came into the room. "Hi Percy, Nico, Grover." She paused when she saw me.

"And who's this."

"Mom, this is Annabeth, my Wisegirl. Remember?"

"Oh! I remember you. You were that cute little girl who was best friend with Percy, right?"

I nodded and shook her hand.

"Mom we're going to work on our project upstairs." He hugged his mom and kissed her on her cheek. As I saw that I wondered how soft Percy's lips were.

"Okay Percy. And Annabeth, just like Nico and Grover, you are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson."

"Oh no now. You don't have to be so fancy. You can call me Sally as for Nico-"She got interrupted by Nico.

"As for me. I have to call you Aunt Sally, yes, yes. I've heard you a hundred times." Sally grabbed a pillow and threw it at Nico. It hit him straight in the face. "Thank you Aunt Sally." He ran upstairs before he gets hit again. We walked upstairs right after him.

**That's all! Please Read and Review. Please answer the poll on my profile. I have nothing else to say but I have a week until school ends Hurray! However, I'm graduating Middle School so that's sad. Also I have to give a shout-out to MelRose520 for reviewing this story from the start. Thanks!**

**Gracias and Adios!**

**~Wisegirl13**


	8. A Kiss happens

**Hey people! Hope you don't mind my asking but can you guys PLEASE vote in my poll. It's for a Percabeth story for the song "What hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts. It's not a One-shot, it's an actual book. At the moment it's a 50%, 50% chance so please Vote. It's a fluffy chapter, I warn you. On with the story…**

Annabeth's POV:

After working on the play Percy and I started talking about random stuff. We were lying on his bed. I was on my back and he was on his side.

"Ha-ha, so what's your favorite song?" I asked Percy. He scrunched his nose as if he were thinking. "Um, that is a hard question. I just like so many." He said stretching out the "O" in "So". I just simply rolled my eyes.

"If that is so difficult then what is one of your favorites?" I said. Percy sighed and muttered something I couldn't hear. "What?" He muttered again. "What?"

"I said Taylor Swift's "Beautiful Eyes"! Okay?" I widened my eyes and couldn't believe my eyes. Now don't get me wrong I like Taylor Swift but Percy of all people. I did NOT see that coming.

"Yeah, you heard me right. I like Taylor Swift. And yes I admit it." He took my hands in his as we both blushed.

"The reason why I like her so much is because her songs remind me of you, Wisegirl. Um, I have to tell you something. It's actually really important. I-"He was interrupted by his mom calling him. "I-I'll be r-right back."

'What is he talking about? What is so important?' I was deep in my thoughts I didn't hear Percy come back in. "H-hey, my mom baked a couple of chocolate cookies for the both of us. Here you go." He handed me 2 blue cookies. "Uh, blue?"

He took a sit next to me. "Uh, yeah. It's just something between me and my mom." I was about to correct him until he took my hands again started talking.

"About what I was saying before. I was saying that I-I l-like you Annabeth, a lot." I couldn't believe it . I wasn't even thinking straight. I didn't realize what happened until we started leaning in. Only inches away. Percy closed his eyes. Centimeters. I closed my eyes. Millimeters. Then we closed the distanced.

I felt like I was on cloud nine. I felt fireworks like in the Glee episode "Silly Love Songs". This was perfect. His lips were so soft. I could feel Percy's breath on my face. I placed my arms around his neck and placing my hands in his hair. I could feel his arms snaking to my waist and holding me tighter.

When we finally broke apart we were both a mess. My hair was out of its ponytail and Percy's hair was like a birds nest. Our clothes were really wrinkled and we were both out of air.

Percy licked his lips and opened his mouth to say something. "Uh…t-that w-was n-nice. I hope you feel the same way."

I rolled my eyes. Of course I felt the same way. If I didn't then I would've pushed him away. I gave him a peck on his lips. I moved towards his ear and whisper, "Of course I do, Seaweed Brain." I felt him shudder.

I straightened my clothes and fixed my hair. I headed towards the door with my stuff. I turned to him and took a deep breath still trying to catch my breath. "Um, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for everything. And-"

He cut me off. "W-what about us? What does that make us?" For once in my life I felt clueless. "I g-guess we should become a couple. I would really love that."

He stood up and gave me a hug. In his husky voice he said, "Yes. We should. So I'll see you tomorrow…girlfriend." He grinned and I smiled.

"See you tomorrow…boyfriend." He kissed me again and I then left his house.

I was calm, cooled and collected but on the inside I was jumping for joy.

I can't believe it! I have my first boyfriend and he's my best friend. How do you not get excited?

**That's it. I really wanted to post this yesterday but things came up. Talking about Taylor Swift, she was here yesterday. I was really mad and disappointed I couldn't go but it was sold out for months. Oh well, they'll be other chances except I'm kind of unlucky, heh. Other than that I can't wait for Iparty with Victorious! Also there are 3 more days until my SUMMER VACTION! That's all!**

**Please review and vote! Gracias!**

**Adios!**

**~Wisegirl13**


	9. A play,and Luke?

**Hey guys! School just ended so that means I can update more. I also have some bad news. Starting June 1****st**** through August 5****th**** I'm not going to be able to update because I'm going on a trip. And no my family that I will be visiting do not have a working-properly computer. Because of that trip throughout the time until then I'll try to update quicker and make the chapters longer. Anyways keep voting. The poll is for the new story. On with the chapter…**

Annabeth's POV:

The next Friday I woke up to the sound of my mom's voice. "Wake up, sweetie." Man, I still couldn't believe she would lie to me all these years. I put my weight on my arms sitting up, looking at my mom.

"Uh, good morning, mom?" I said still sleepy. "Good morning, Annie. I just wanted to tell you that I have to go on a trip to California for work. I'll be back in three days. Also my co-workers son attends your school. I think you should get to meet him. Just by what I heard you two will make a great couple."

I scrunched my nose and thought of Percy. No one can compare to my Percy, my Seaweed Brain. No one will take me away from him again. I took my blankets off and stood up. I was going to say that I already have a boyfriend but if I told her then she'll behead me.

"Sorry but not now mom. I'm not ready for that at the moment. Thanks but not now." I lied.

I could visually see the screws and bolts turning in her head. She looked like she was going to say something but didn't. She just said her good-byes for work and left. I wonder what she was thinking about. I shook that thought out of my head and headed towards the bathroom.

After I did my daily routine I heard my cell phone ringing. It played Katy Perry's "Teenage dream". Some people would say that I should change it "California Gurls". That would be weirder than this.

I picked up my phone, looked at the ID and answered.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"Hey Wisegirl. I was wondering if I could pick you up for school."

I smiled widely. "Sure Perce. When can you come?" Before he answered I heard a car horn outside. I looked through the window to see Percy in his car with his cell phone in his hand. I opened the door, and locked it walking towards Percy.

"Well, to answer your question I'm already here." I hit him playfully and we both laughed. I realized that now I'm free to kiss this kelp head whenever I wanted. I leaned up and gave him a peck on his lips. He blushed.

He smiled and took my hand with my bag and guided me to the car door. He opened the door and I sat down. He ran to the driver's seat and started the engine.

Lunch time…

I was sitting alone at a table alone trying to eat my lunch, as always. Turns out Percy was one of the popular kids. He said it was because he is on the swimming team and because of his, in Percy's words, "dashing good looks". As he got his food a girl with bleached blond hair in a cheerleading uniform and a jock wearing his jersey came up to him. I could hear them all the way over here.

"Yo, Percy come on we saved you a seat, as always bro!" The jock said with much enthusiasm.

The cheerleader leaned against but you could the uncomforting face he has. I kind of got jealous of this girl but I know Percy would never do anything to hurt me. The girl smiled like Calypso smiled at Percy.

"Yeah! Come on Percy." I saw Percy shook his head at the two. "Sorry guys, I'm sitting somewhere else. And FYI for you and your fellow cheerleaders. I have a girlfriend. She is much better than you." He said pointing to the girl. I smiled as he sat next to me. I saw the two scoff but sat down at their table.

"Hey. I know you heard that. And what I said is true. You-"

I cut him off knowing what he's going to say. "I know, you know Percy. I know that you are never going to hurt me like that. And thank you for the complement." I kissed his cheek and continued eating.

After lunch we had to go to Drama Class. It was always in the auditorium.

"Hello class. Today we'll be singing songs of your choice to help cast the roles for our play." Everyone groaned but Ms. Clemens **(This was based on one of my teachers. Not her real name but really close.)** ignored the noise.

Everyone was horrible. The jocks, the cheerleaders, everyone.

Rachel came up ready to sing. "I'll be singing **(Victorious anyone? No? Okay.)** "Telephone".

As she was singing she kept doing hair flips out of nowhere since there was no hair falling on her face. **(Just like Rachel, from Glee, when she was singing with Sunshine.) **

When she was done she gave me the microphone with attitude. She whispered something in my ear.

"Beat that, dumb Blonde." **(Again I don't have anything against blondes.)** I felt really uncomfortable. Because of what she said and because I'm in front of my whole class and my boyfriend. I really DO NOT want to make a fool of myself.

"U-uh, I'll be singing Best song ever by Katie Armiger." As I was singing I saw jaws drop except Percy. Percy was smirking. He already knew I could sing.

When I was done the teacher stood and clapped. The class clapped slowly with jealousy.

"Thank you sweetie. Percy."

I took a seat next to the chair next to Percy's. Percy looked scared. "I'll be singing…Song 2 you." Throughout the whole song Percy kept staring at me. Percy was also very good. No, he was amazing. Everyone clapped when he was done. He sat next to me and intertwined our fingers.

"I have chosen the main roles for the play. Percy as Romeo and Annabeth as Juliet. "

"WHAT!" Rachel screamed. "Why is it those two? She stomped out. Well someone has anger issues.

After school…

Percy's POV:  
>Today I had a swimming competition. Annabeth and I were walking together to the gym. As we were walking I heard a loud bang of lockers and people screaming. That could only mean one person.<p>

"Hey Percy." That was Luke Castellan. He acts like my friend but he is one of the toughest bullies here. His eyes widened and looked at Annabeth. I can't believe it. He's checking my Wisegirl out.

"And who is this?" I stepped between Luke and Annabeth. "That's Annabeth and she's my girlfriend, so don't touch her."

He put up his hands in defense but still kept checking Annabeth out. "Sorry dude. But my mom told me to meet a girl named Annabeth. She was right. We would make a great couple."

Annabeth scoffed. "Yeah right. My mom told me the same but Percy is the only one for me. No one can change that."

We left Luke staring at us as we left.

"Annabeth forget about him. Hey, you should come to my house. Maybe that can take your mind off of him. "

"Yeah you're right. And maybe I should."

After practice…

"Percy that was amazing!" She hugged me tightly. I kissed her forehead then she blushed.

At home we were arguing about what movie to watch.

"Wisegirl, we should watch Spiderman."

"Perce, we've seen that hundreds of times. What about Harry Potter?"

"Seen that thousands of times. Um, Rio."

"Seaweed Brain! Narnia?"

"Wisegirl! Um, Uh…oh I know what about August Rush?"

She stopped to think about it. "Well, I haven't seen it yet. Fine, Seaweed Brain."

I put the movie in and Annabeth got the popcorn. We kept our eyes on the screen since it was a really good movie.

Annabeth was almost asleep on my chest by the time August was conducting the orchestra. By the end of the movie Annabeth fell asleep. I put my head on hers and fell into deep slumber.

**Yes! That was the longest chapter! While writing this chapter I was distracted by the movie Vampire Sucks. I kept looking back and forth. It was annoying and interesting because you know I hate Twilight. Anyways I'm going to watch IpartywithVictorious. Did you know after the next new Big Time Rush they're going to premiere the music video for their song, Worldwide? Yeah they are! Please Review. Por favor y Gracias!**

**Adios**

**~Wisegirl13**


	10. Unexpected

**Hello! All I have to say is that Iparty with Victorious was awesome. Can't wait for ILost my mind! Yeah, I'm a Seddie Shipper. Wait, I just thought of something. Can there be an OOC Freddie and/or Sam? More info at the bottom. And the new BTR! Oh my goodness! Now on with the story or I'm going to continue my rant…**

Percy's POV**: (I'm probably going to stick with it for the chapter)**

The next day I woke up at 7 in the morning. I wonder how I got here, oh wait a minute. I felt weight on my chest. I glanced down to find my Annie sleeping. She looked like an Angel. It took me a couple of minutes to take everything in. She was so beautiful. Her sweet looking face with her soft, pink lips. Her rosy cheeks and her hair slipping out of her ponytail. I placed an escaped piece of hair behind her ear. That woke her up.

"Hey, good morning." I said.

"She smiled then yawned. She looks so pretty. "Morning." She hugged me a little tighter. I kissed the top of her head. I was still trying to take in that she was my girlfriend. "You missed seaweed Brain." She said smirking. I was confused. "What do you-". I was cut off by Annabeth's soft lips.

We separated, way too early for my liking. She unwrapped her arms and stood up. I looked at her with a soft smile. I then stood up taking her hand. "What do you want for breakfast? Um, there are cereal, toast, eggs, muffins. Pretty much anything you want. " She smiled at me and just said she would have anything I'm eating. We walked into the kitchen to find my mom placing plates full of toast, eggs, and sausages on the table.

"Good morning, love birds." She said, motioning us towards her. We both blushed but sat down. We said good morning to her. She sat at the other end of the table.

"Mom, where's Paul?" I asked with confusion.

"Oh, he's at the school. He has so many papers to grade. He has many things to do. As for I, I just finished my book."

Did I mention my mother was an author? Even though I have ADHD and Dyslexia, my mom's books are worth the attention and the struggle. That's saying something since I sometimes don't even bother with reading.

Annabeth looked amazed. "Oh, so you're an author? I'm sorry, it's just I love reading." My mom smiled but nodded. "Yes I am. It's been my dream for a long time. But, there was a struggling point in me and Percy's life in which we couldn't get what we wanted and desperately desired. After that period, I married Paul, I got the chance to be an author and Percy got enjoy he's life as a kid. Percy you're going to tell Annabeth everything. And no, it's not a question." Why did moms have to know everything?

"So, Annabeth what are your favorite books?" My mom asked as we finished out breakfast. Well not technically we. It was just me finishing.

"Oh, I just have so many. Well, you see I'm into fantasy, action/adventure books but I'm also into architectural books." Annabeth said. She blushed a little bit. She always does that when talking about herself. She just doesn't like everything to be about her.

"That's great. Judging your taste in books I can tell you want to be an architect. We are all like that. When I was little I used to read a lot and make up stories. When Percy was a toddler-". I interrupted her, feeling embarrassed. "Mom! You better not say anything embarrassing!"

My mom looked at me with a smirk on her face. Oh, man. What did I just do?

"Percy, I never got the idea to embarrass you. But now that you mention it, I think I might just do that." My eyes widened. I shook my head slowly. My mom turned to a giggling Annabeth. And that's how the morning went.

By the time I escorted Annabeth home, my face was a red tomato. Both in anger at my mom and embarrassment. "Percy, you don't have to be embarrassed. That happens to everyone whether they want to admit it or no." She said caressing my cheek. We both leaned in and closed the distance. I felt the color return to my face. After we separated Annabeth got out of the car. "Percy, you should come in. I went inside your house two times! Now it's your turn."

I opened my mouth to speak. "U-Uh, w-what about your mom?" I spit out.

Annabeth came to my side of the car. "She's not here, you dolt. If she was wouldn't I be freaking out earlier?" She had a point there. Her mom was not the kind of person who would let their daughter stay at a friend's house no matter if she knows her daughters friend or not.

As always I'm the seaweed brain. I parked the car and took Annabeth's hand. We both walked in her house with my arms around her waist. After a minute or two the house phone rang. Annabeth got off of my lap to answer it. "Hi, mom." She said looking kind of nervous.

"Yeah, I'm alone, why?" She lied, blushing. After a moment or two she blushed some more. "But, mom-" Uh oh. Something bad happened. " 'okay, bye love you." She hung up and walked back towards me.

I looked at her with a lot of concern. "What happened? What's wrong?"

She sat down next to me grasping my hand tightly. "Ugh, she set me up on a date with that Luke guy. I tried telling her that I didn't want that but she didn't stop."

I pecked her cheek. "So are you going?" I asked with hope she will say no.

She sighed. "No. I'm not. I don't care what she says, I'm not going." I kissed her on her soft lips.

A few days later…

Annabeth's POV: **(What? I said probably.)**

My mom came in through the door while I was finishing my homework. "Hi, Annie." She came to me. "Uh, Annabeth, did you go on that date with Luke?"

I looked up at her. "No, I didn't." Her jaw dropped.

"Annie, I set that up for you!" 'BAM' she did something really unpredictable then she kept yelling at me. "You're so ungrateful you little bi-"**(Writing this was weird since I don't curse. Say what you want. I DONT CURSE.) **

I interrupted her while holding my face. "Don't start calling me names! You're the one who should be called that! I already know that you lied to me all these years after the car crash!" She looked at me with her eyes wide.

"H-How did you know about that?" She yelled at me. "I have my ways! Percy…you remember him, goes to my school! He told me everything! Everything I need to know about me and your little games!" I ran all the way to the door, getting ready to run out.

"Percy was my Best Friend! And you know what? Do you know why I didn't go out with Luke? Because Luke is a jerk and Percy is my BOYFRIEND!" I slammed the door and ran all the way to Percy's house. I knocked the door and waited. I had tears on the corners of my eyes. Percy opened the door and I ran straight to his arms. He hugged me tightly as I sobbed in his arms. "SSHH. Annabeth, what's wrong?"

He rubbed my back as I ceased crying. "P-Percy, m-my m-mom."

Percy's POV:

I opened the front door to find a crying Annabeth. I hugged her tightly and rubbed her back until she was done crying. "SSHH. Annabeth, what's wrong?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "P-Percy, m-my m-mom." That got me confused. I hate being a seaweed brain in the worst of times.

"W-what about your mom?" I asked very frightened. She hugged me tighter. "Sh-she came home and started yelling at me because I didn't go on that that with Luke. We started shouting back and forth when sh-she…" She started crying into my chest. My shirt was very damp but I didn't care.

"W-what did she do Annabeth?" I asked holding her fragile form.

"Percy, she hit me. She punched straight in the face without a care in the world." She said sobbing again. I gasped. I couldn't believe it. How can that monster do that to this angel?

My phone started ringing. I picked up to hear my mom's voice.

"Mom, before you say anything can you come home?"

"Sure Percy but can you explain to me why?"

"It's Annabeth and her mom. Annabeth came running here crying because her mom hit her. She punched my innocent Annabeth, mom." I heard my mom gasp.

"What? I'm on my way." She hung up then I put the cell phone away. I rubbed Annabeth's back again waiting for my mom's arrival.

Why would anyone do that?

Why would they want to hurt an Angel like Annabeth?

Why would anyone hurt my Wisegirl?

**Yep. That's all for now. Just so you know I'm leaving on that trip on Wednesday the 29****th****. That's why I making everything longer. I love this chapter. It's one of my favorite because of the fluffyness and the Drama. This is for Icarly lovers. It's the question above. Can there be an OOC Freddie and/or Sam? I don't think so. Freddie can be a nerdy person in one point or the trying-to-be-funny-Spanish-speaking- liking-Sam person in another. And Sam can be the tough-not-caring-what-others-think girl or the sensitive-caring-I-love-Freddie girl. That's kind of hard. Anyways Adios my fellow readers! See you later Best Friends Brother. Yeah I had to put some Victorious. BYE!**

**~Wisegirl13**


	11. I love you

**Hey guys! Again thanks for reviewing. It's time for another chapter. I can't wait for the premiere for the "Worldwide" music video today. Also you guys should read my other story. Um, that's all I have to say so…On with the story…**

Percy's POV:

Annabeth's tears stained my shirt but I don't really care. All I care about at the moment was my Wisegirl. My head couldn't settle in the idea of Annabeth's mother hitting her own daughter. My mom would be here any minute but the only way of calming Annabeth down was to sing to her. I started singing "Crush" by David Archuleta to her. I guess it worked because she stopped crying.

"_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_"

I kept singing until the minute my mom came in through the door. "Oh, Percy." She tried saying. It looks like she ran in a track meet. "Let me see her, honey." My mom walked to us and squatted down. She moved Annabeth's bangs.

"Annabeth, sweetie. If you want you can stay here if you want. Percy, go get the pack of ice." I ran towards the freezer. We always have an ice pack in handy. I grabbed it and ran to the couch where Annabeth was laid. I gave the pack to my mom and she placed it on a rag on Annabeth's face.

"Percy, I really want to stay here but I have an appointment. I'm putting you in charge of taking care of Annabeth. I'll see you later and Annabeth, please get better." My mom said. She hugged Annabeth and kissed my cheek. When she was out the door, I sat down next to Annabeth with a lot of concern. I took her hand that wasn't holding the ice on her face, in mine.

"You're cute when you're worried," she muttered. "Your eyebrows get all scrunched together." I smiled at her comment. I placed my other hand on her forehead. She was sweating bullets. "Annabeth are you going to stay here. Please do. I can't stand you getting more hurt." I was almost at the edge of tears. **(I know he's OOC right now but it's an AU. I wanted to change it and I love the idea of a sweet and sensitive Percy.) **

Annabeth sighed. "I think that I should. It'll probably be the safest and best idea." We both smiled. Then I leaned in and close the distance. It was a really sweet peck at first but then I felt Annabeth's tongue nip my bottom lips, looking for permission. I easily gave it to her and we fought for dominance.

After we both separated, we both were blushing. I'm not sure whose face was redder: Annabeth's or mine. I wrapped her in my favorite blanket. "It's okay," I said. "Try to get some rest." I said leaving the room. I peered into the living room to find Annabeth smelling my blanket and muttering something. "Smells like my Percy." I smiled as Annabeth claimed me as hers. I'm her Percy and she's my Annabeth.

The next day was Wednesday. We were all in Drama Class practicing our lines. Annabeth's bruised healed quickly. There's a little spot that's going to stay but everything else, gone. Annabeth and me just got suited in our costume. Annabeth looked so gorgeous. She looked delicate but strong in that gown.**(The white-gold gown from the "Love Story" music video.) ** I wonder how I looked in her eyes. When she looked at me from her balcony, her eyes widened and she smiled. I must look pretty good. I would've ran over there pick her up and spin her around but we were still in character.

She looked at the audience or just a couple of students and the teacher. I climbed the balcony. Once I got on the platform, I kept looking at Annabeth but said my lines. I realized something. If we have to keep practicing, then I can keep kissing Annabeth.

I then kissed Annabeth. Well, it was like a peck since we're in front of the class. That would be awkward.

After rehearsing that scene, I went to go change. When I was dressed in my comfortable t-shirt and jeans, I found Rachel outside the door. "Uh, hi Rachel."

"Hi, Percy." She said, batting her eyes. "Nice work you did out there. You know, I couldn't stop thinking that it was me you kissed. But since it wasn't, you can kiss me now."

"Uh, no thanks. I already have a girlfriend and she is perfect for me." I was about to leave her when she got in front of me and kissed me. She tried to put her arms around my neck but I pushed her away, forcefully. I got so mad.

"Rachel, I like Annabeth! Maybe even Love! Why don't you sink this in? I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!" I grabbed my backpack and ran to where Annabeth was changing. I knocked on her door waiting for her to answer. Man, I need to tell Annabeth. I should tell her. It's the right thing to do. I just hope she can take the news well.

I heard Annabeth's angelic voice telling me to come in. I walked in to see Annabeth smiling at me. How am I going to do this? I sat next to her with concern on my face. She must have seen the frown because she immediately asked me what's wrong.

"Wisegirl," I said, not looking at her eyes, "I need to tell you something. Uh, Rachel just kissed me after I was done changing. She kissed me but I pushed her away…for you." I wouldn't dare to look up.

We stayed silent for awhile until Annabeth put her fingers under my chin and made me look at her. She looked directly in my eyes. "Percy, I can tell you're telling the truth. And I appreciate that you came to talk to me instead of keeping to yourself." Then she kissed me. It was so much better than Rachel's, no doubt.

After we separated, I looked into her eyes. "Annabeth…I-I love you." I said. She hugged me lovingly. Then she gave me another peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

**Yeah, I'm done with that chapter. It was kind of stupid, I know. I was going to make Annabeth walk in on Percy and think that he is cheating but that seems too cliché. I think I'll probably do that in another chapter but it's going to have a twist. And if you noticed I put in some lines from The Last Olympian. When she was on the couch after getting hit by her mom, it reminded me of when Annabeth took that knife for Percy. Yeah, I know. You all already know about the trip, I hope you guys understand.** **Wherever I'll be I'll be thinking about you Worldwide! Yeah, I'm ready for BTR! Adios!**

**~Wisegirl13**


	12. What!

**Hey guys it's me, duh. Okay, Big time break up was awesome! And I'm just trying my best to update as fast as I can before I have to leave next Wednesday. But** **the worst part is I have to get new glasses, I got two shots (They hurted because they gave me one of the shots without the alcohol towel), and I had to take a blood test yesterday (I hate talking, and seeing blood!).****To boxtoplad99, I know everyone has different interests and Big Time Rush is my favorite band. Yes, I admit I'm very strange most of the time. Melrose520, in the last chapter it said her mom did something unpredictable and it said "BAM". That's what it meant. Thanks Starglow13, C-Nuggets N.L, xXxWisegirlXxX, percebeth, AnnabethChaserocks, boxxxtttoplad99 for R&R-ing chapter 11. On with the chapter…**

Percy's POV:

Me and Annabeth walked to my apartment, hand-in-hand. I was silently thanking everything I know because Annabeth forgave me. As we entered my house I saw a coat I've never seen before. We walked in the kitchen to find my mom talking to Annabeth's mom. Annabeth stood there shocked. "M-mom?"

"Hi, Annabeth. I came here because I'm going to take you back to California. I have your bags and boxes ready. We leave right now." We were both shocked. Annabeth was speechless so I answered what she would say. "What?"

She stood up and put her arm around Annabeth. "She belongs to me. And you are nothing but a moron who is not worthy of my daughter." Annabeth quickly shrugged her mom's arm off. I was going to scream at her but Annabeth beat me to it. "I am NOT A THING! I don't belong to anyone! And Percy is not a moron! He really cares about me! He listens to me, unlike you!"

Her mom looked defeated but held her ground. "He only wants you for one thing that every male wants! SEX!" She grabbed Annabeth by her arm and dragged her out. Why wasn't my mom doing anything?

"Mom! Why don't you do anything about this?" My mom put her hand on my shoulder. "Her mother threatened to sue me…us because we let Annabeth stay here without parental permission. **(I know it's stupid.)**

I couldn't believe it. It was either let Annabeth taken away or risk it and get bankrupt. I love Annabeth but I don't want my mom to suffer. They were already in their car. I have to get to the airport. **(Cliché? I know it is. And it reminds me of Big Time Break up!) **

At the Airport…

I ran to a worker at the bag check in. "What plane goes to California around this time?" He could tell that I was in a rush so he told me flight 236 in gate 4 is the only plane that goes to California. I started to run all the way to the gate trying to avoid hitting other people. "Excuse me," I kept trying to squeeze through the people, "Excuse me."

I finally made it in time to see Annabeth and her mom. I ran to them with no hesitation. "Ms. Chase, you can't force your only daughter to move to the other side of the country! Why are you doing this? Don't you care about your daughter?" I asked with sadness in my voice. Her mom looked like she didn't look concerned for her daughter at all. She raised her hand like she was about to slap me until we heard a voice behind us. "Athena, don't go hitting my son!" My mom walked to us with a couple pieces of paper. "What are you doing here?" Annabeth's mom hissed out.

My mom handed her the paper. "I was a lawyer before I had Percy. I remembered some 'rules' as you can call them. **(I'm totally making this up.) **Annabeth never needed parental permissions as long as she's older than 13 years. Either you can follow that rule or you can become bankrupt."

"She is my daughter and I don't want her to be associated with the devil spawn." She screamed at us and dragged my girlfriend onto the plane. I tried to catch up with them but a guard stopped me.

I can't let her do this. I'm going to find a way, whatever it takes.

**Stupid? I know it is. Just so you guys know this will probably be the second to last update until I leave for Vacation. I'm sorry this was kind of short but I had to do it in less than an hour. (My mom kicked me off.) I'll try to update tomorrow, hopefully. Until next time, Adios!**

**~Wisegirl13**


	13. Reunited once more

**Okay so here I am, once more. Yeah it took a LONG delay for this to go up but at least I wrote a chapter. Hope you R&R. I also hope you enjoy this chapter. Here we go…**

Annabeth's POV:  
>This is just great. I'm handcuffed to my seat by my own mother. All I want to be is next to Percy, with my mom away from me. I looked at her by the corner of my eye. She had a satisfied grin while reading her book. Since there was nothing else to do I closed my eyes and lost myself to consciousness. I only dreamt of Percy. Oh Percy. Please help me.<p>

Percy's POV:

"Mom! What are we going to do?" Gosh, my girlfriend is forced to move to the other side of the country, by her mother. Those words should never be in the same sentence.

My mom stayed quiet for awhile and then her eyes shined. "Yes, that should solve it." she whispered to herself. I walked to her and held her shoulder, "Mom, what is it?"

"Percy, dear. I know this is a little weird but we need to call the police. Technically, if you leave to go somewhere else while forcing someone else to go with you is actually kidnapping." **(So True)**

_Perfect_, I thought. I smiled at her and said, "That's great, mom. Call them now, please. I want Annabeth back." My mom smiled at me and took out her cell phone. I didn't hear what she was saying since I was thinking about Annabeth. Her beautiful face, her princess curls, her wisdom and her pretty smile. Gosh, I love her with all my heart.

I was taken out of my trance, when my mom called for me and then she handed me her cell phone. "They want to know more of her information." I took it and said a small hello. "Hello Mr. Jackson. I just wanted to know how she looks like and where do you think they might be located." I took a deep breath but was still able to talk. "She's about 5'5; she has curly golden blonde hair. She had tan-ish skin, stormy grey eyes. I'm pretty sure they are heading towards California and also they are riding Jet Blue Airlines."

There was a slight pause, "Thank you Son. We'll call you when we get more information." Then they hung up. I took another breath and tried to relax myself. Oh Annabeth. I hope you can come back to me.

Annabeth's POV:

I awoke to my mom forcefully shaking my shoulder. I looked at my wrist and saw it a little red and the handcuff, unlocked. I followed her out of the plane and the walkway to the gate. The next couple days horrible. I would be lying if I said that my mom was an awesome mom. She was the devil himself.

Right now, I was trying to open my bedroom window but there was one problem. It was stuck shut. It didn't move one inch. Then that woman barged into my room. "Oh, trying to escape are you?" She pulled me harshly and then she slapped me. She also punched me in my arms and kicked me. Then she just left.

I examined my arms and thank goodness I wasn't bleeding but will probably get a bruise. I heard a loud pounding at the front door. I opened it, rapidly as my mom came up behind me and pushed me to the side.

There I saw 2 police officers. They looked at my mother and then looked at me. "Are you Annabeth Chase?" one of the policemen said. I nodded and they turned to my mom. She had wide eyes as the police turned her around. "You, miss, are under arrest for allegedly kidnapping and abusing a minor. You have the right to remain silent." They handcuffed her and she glared at me. "You ungrateful little brat. All I did was try to be a good mother and what did you do in return? You called the police."

I was really confused. How dare she blame me? I glared right back at her. "First, I had nothing to do with this. And second, you took me away from the love of my life and his mother whom treated me like her own. She acted like a real mother unlike you, planning to kidnap her own daughter. And you know that less than 5 minutes ago you just slapped and punched me!"

She growled a bit and resumed glaring at me. "Wait until I get out. I will come looking for you and that devil spawn. And I'll do worst than punch you." One police pushed her to walk out. She tried to kick him but it didn't work. They kept walking out. After they did the other officer placed his hand on my shoulder. "At least you're still healthy. Now we should put you on plane and let you go back to New York."

I smiled, "But where will I live? And why can't I live with my father?" He sighed, "Ever since you moved with your mother, your father lost custody of you." Then he smiled, "However, A women by the name of Sally Jackson has said that you may live with her until you are at age." I smiled widely whilst he guided me out of the house and to the car. Oh my Goodness, I get to see Percy again.

Percy's POV:

I was waiting for my mom at my house as she left to do some grocery shopping and get us both a pizza to eat. I was lying on my bed thinking of Annabeth when I heard my mom come in the front door. I walked downstairs to help my mom unpack when I saw a veil of blonde hair. "A-Annabeth?" The girl turned around and smiled. My Wisegirl was back. I picked her up and spun her around. "Wisegirl!" I put her down and kissed her with all my might.

I don't care if my mom is looking. My Annabeth was back and will always be mine.

**There! I gave you the chapter. Please Review and Thank you for reading. And just to say I watched "ILove you" (Icarly) and I was sad that Seddie broke up. Sam belongs with Freddie. Also, I've been a bit obsessed with Power Rangers Samurai. If you watch it, tell me which of the two you are a shipper of: Jemily or Memily. Personally I'm a Jemily shipper. **

**Anyways thanks and bye.**

**~Wisegirl13 **


	14. Not What happened, What will happen

**Okay here's the final chapter for this story. And whoever wants a sequel for this story has to vote on the poll on my profile. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER FLUFFY. I WARNED YOU! It's also short, sorry. Here we go…**

Percy's POV:

I buttoned up my dress plaid polo shirt. It was actually two colors, green and gray. I tried to settle my hair but it still stuck up. Well the reason why I'm getting ready is for Annabeth. I promised to take her out on a date. And since I'm a great boyfriend, I'm going to fulfill this promise.

I thought about the events of this week. I'm really glad my mom let Annabeth live with us. Just one more year and we'll graduate. **(I'm not sure what age they were in the previous chapters but it will be 17 years.)**

I walked downstairs to find an angel in my living room. Wow, that sounded stupid. Maybe that's why Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain. Actually it was Annabeth dressed a gray knee high dress that complemented her eyes. I just stood there, paralyzed with my jaw on the floor.

Annabeth must have heard me because she turned around to see me. She smiled and walked forward. I still felt paralyzed but my legs started moving. She wrapped her arms around my waist and put her head on my chest. I finally took control of my arms and wrapped them around her tiny figure. Finally I felt peace. No dictator for a mom, so it's just the both of us.

"I love you, Wisegirl." She glanced up and smiled softly. She stood up on her toes and pecked me on the lips. She put her head back on my chest and said, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

I led her to my car and I drove to an Italian restaurant. We actually had a great time, not counting my love struck self and my seaweed for brains.

I accidently flung rigatoni roll at Annabeth. Thankfully she dodged it before it hit her head. She just laughed at me while I, playfully, pouted. She punched me on the shoulder and my pout turned into a toothy smile. It was the most memorable night of my life.

Before I knew it, we were walking, hand in hand, in central park. It looked really outstanding. Annabeth laid her head on my shoulder and I led her to a nearby park bench. I looked down at her and kissed her temple. She looked up and pecked me on the cheek. Then I heard her sigh. I looked at her confused.

"What's wrong, Wisegirl?" She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, it's just everything is peaceful now. Nothing to worry about, namely my mother."

She raised her head and scrunched her nose. "Percy, what's going to happen? What if my mom gets out? What if-" I cut her off with a kiss.

After we separated, we both smiled. "Wisegirl, our life is going to be filled with these 'what if's' but it doesn't matter. What happened is not going to affect our future lives and the moment now. The only thing that matters is what will happen as time goes by." At that I kissed her once more. Just that kiss and I knew we were off to a great future.

**DONE! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and this story. Yeah it was cheesy and when did Percy get so sentimental? Also did you catch my TLO reference? Now do vote for the sequel! And read my other stories, please. Thanks for reading. Bye!**

**~Wisegirl13**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey! Wisegirl13 here...**_

_**So, do I still have fans out there? Just wondering. Sorry it's not an update or anything really that pertains to the story. But I've come to realize that I want to be closer to my biggest fans who want to know me better. In that case, I'm opening my media accounts to you guys:**_

_**Kik message me at: VictoriA Gryffindor or Wisegirl14 – either way it's the same.**_

_**Follow me on Tumblr: My Literal Sketchbook **_

_**Hey! How about Twitter: Aidylie **_

_**So, got a burning question? Or want to know me better? Just do either of the three. I'll update anything I need to soon enough. I'm hoping for the best. Please do.**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


End file.
